


Baby Trine Leader

by Kiyuo_Honoo



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers: Prime
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22105840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuo_Honoo/pseuds/Kiyuo_Honoo
Summary: Skywarp’s screeching echoed around the area as the dust slowly settled from the explosion of the Iacon relic. Thundercracker ignored his trine mates screeching and proceeding shots as he fluttered his wings, red optics scanning the area for his trine leader whose dumbaft washolding it when it was shot. Starscream was going to get such a scolding for his stupidity these past million years without them to watch him. Honestly which dumbaft was it that sent them away again? He wanted to havewordswith them.
Relationships: Skywarp & Starscream, Skywarp & Starscream & Thundercracker, Skywarp & Thundercracker, Skywarp/Starscream/Thundercracker, Starscream & Thundercracker
Comments: 24
Kudos: 156





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been so many months in the making you guys, and I hope y'all like it! I've almost completed writing this fic so decided now would be a good time to start posting it, the 10 chapter count is tentative by the way but shouldn't be more than 12, who knows. Not I.
> 
> I'm rating this teen and up even though Skywarp has it _bad_ and really wants to clang Thundercracker throughout this fic.

Skywarp’s screeching echoed around the area as the dust slowly settled from the explosion of the Iacon relic. Thundercracker ignored his trine mates screeching and proceeding shots as he fluttered his wings, red optics scanning the area for his trine leader whose dumbaft was _holding it when it was shot_. Starscream was going to get such a scolding for his stupidity these past million years without them to watch him. Honestly which dumbaft was it that sent them away again? He wanted to have _words_ with them. He was still fluttering the dust away when a small chirp sounded at his peds causing his helm to snap down and the sight made his optics widen.

Tiny claws clinging into the seams of his ped sat a tiny seekerling, the grey coloring, and red helm piece revealed it to be Starscream. Thundercracker’s vents stuttered at the sight and protocols suddenly erupted onto his hud. Quickly looking around to see the dust still heavy around him, Thundercracker knelt and opened his cockpit for his now seekerling trine leader. He didn’t release an exvent until Starscream chirped and scrambled his way up and into the empty cavity under his spark and curled into a ball. Closing his cockpit, the blue seeker transformed, sending a quick message to Skywarp that he had Starscream and was heading back to their ship.

He’d go burn in the pits of Unicron before he returned to the Nemesis with Starscream this vulnerable.

Putting on multiple bursts of speed to bridge the gap between the fight with the Autobots and to their ship, Thundercracker made it back in less than a cycle. Transforming back into his root mode, a smile twitched at his lips at the faint chirps emitting from his cockpit. A talkative seekerling was a healthy seekerling. Thundercracker would be worried if he didn’t hear any chirping but so far Starscream appeared healthy enough until he could give him a full checkup.

Walking up the ramp, sensor lights flickered on to a low glow that was enough to illuminate where he was walking. The seeker didn't need the lights to know where he was headed, his steps sure as he made his way toward the back of the ship and to where a medbay was. Stepping into the room, Thundercracker walked toward the massive berth while opening his cockpit to pull Starscream from his curled ball.

Starscream chirped rapidly as he was pulled out, claws digging into the seams in Thundercracker's servo. Thundercracker smiled as he closed his cockpit to keep Starscream from escaping back inside. Angry chirping was his reward even as he carefully cradled his now tiny trine leader. Managing to wiggle his servo free from the tiny claws, Thundercracker reached into a drawer and dragged out a scanner. He was able to set it up within a few kliks and run a scan over the still chirping seekerling.

Starscream was cute on regular days, being a sparkling just amplified his cuteness.

Skywarp and he were doomed.

The scanner beeped, pulling Thundercracker's wandering attention away from Starscream as he proceeded to gnaw on his servos and leaving scraps in black paint. Humming as he looked at the scanner Thundercracker made a few low noises before putting it back in the drawer and looking back down at Starscream.

"Well aren't you a fairly healthy seekerling." Thundercracker cooed, echoing the tiny chirping noises with his own as he left the medbay. Skywarp was bound to be back from the altercation with the Autobots and they could work on trying to figure out what happened and how to turn their trine leader back.

When Thundercracker entered the cockpit, there was Skywarp like he expected. The purple mechs plating was flaring and clamping as he paced, wings flicking and quivering with suppressed agitation. The blue seeker rolled his optics and just stood in the doorway waiting for his trine mate to notice him. It took a few passes and Thundercracker trying not to chuckle at the mumbling coming from Skywarp before the purple seeker took notice. He was in front of them in less than an astrosecond, gaze trained on Starscream and making trills at him.

Thundercracker smiled as Starscream tried to imitate the trills but seekerlings at that age weren't able to trill very well, he had to give Starscream credit for trying. Skywarp glanced up at Thundercracker, a smile on his face as he leaned up and pressed a kiss against the corner of his taller trine mates mouth. "How's our seekerling leader doing?"

The blue seeker just huffed a laugh, raising an optic ridge at the lust tainting the others field. It was a good thing seekerlings couldn't understand what they felt in fields until they were much older, otherwise, he would have whacked Skywarp across the helm. "He's fine. Perfectly healthy actually, he'll need some fuel soon, you know that they need to be fed often with how small their fuel tank is."

Skywarp hummed in acknowledgment, gaze flickering between the two. Thundercracker glared at the sudden strong flash of arousal that practically exploded in the others field. Skywarp grinned sheepishly and backed up, hands raised in surrender. Even as Skywarp's field was filled with lust and arousal, Thundercracker kept his calm and soothing while wrapping it around Starscream. He knew it was important to keep any negative emotions out of his field if he wanted Starscream to stay calm.

Seekerlings were surprisingly perceptive.

"Maybe _after_ we change him back hmm?" Thundercracker purred at Skywarp before turning on his thruster heel and walking out. The thuds of Skywarp's own thrustered peds echoed behind along with a low whine about him being a tease. Served him right.

It didn't take long before Skywarp stopped his grumbling and fell into step with him, "So what's the plan my gorgeous mate?"

"We need to find out what that artifact was exactly and find out if we can reverse the effects. As much as I love Starscream, I would very much prefer not to raise him with the relationship we already have."

The purple seeker nodded, optics going slightly unfocused as he thought back to the relic they had been trying to retrieve before the Autobots showed up and proceeded to destroy it. His wings flicked in agitation, if the relic wasn't destroyed it would be easier to find a cure because then they could study it. No, instead they had to recall the information about it and try to figure out a cure _that_ _way_. What a bunch of slag.

Skywarp's thoughts were interrupted by chirping, his optics undimming and glancing over at his trine mates as they chirped at each other. It was disgustingly cute. But frag did Thundercracker look good with a seekerling in his arms. And Starscream was absolutely adorable. He almost wished he could communicate with Starscream like Thundercracker could but he quickly dismissed that thought, Thundercracker was a perfect carrier. With his large and thick frame perfect to carry and hide a seekerling inside his chest cavity.

Plus the protective side was hot as the pits.

A quick glance from Thundercracker had him pulling his thoughts away from that direction as arousal filled his field again. They were definitely fragging after Starscream was returned back to normal. For now, he turned his attention back to thinking on the relic they had gone to retrieve. Skywarp suddenly remembered that it was supposed to displace mass, so it wasn't so far-fetched that it shrunk Starscream to such a small size. Unfortunately, it had the side effect of rewinding his processor back to seekerlinghood.

Skywarp sure hoped Starscream could still understand what was going on and remembered after they fixed him.

Going back through his processor's memory of earlier, Skywarp froze as the image of Starscream holding the relic up with his face glowing with pride came to the surface. The purple seeker snapped his fingers and sped up to catch up with Thundercracker who had stopped a distance away with a confused expression.

"I remember what it was! The relic was a mass displacer, so Starscream shrinking isn't so strange _and_ I remember what it looked like." Skywarp jabbered quickly, pausing to exvent heavily before continuing at the 'go on' motion Thundercracker gave.

"It looked like one of Earth's lotus flowers. It was closed but Starscream got it to open before it got shot."

A frown tugged at Thundercracker's lips, "And how do we fix it?"

Skywarp just shrugged, "I'll do some research on it and look at what Starscream had already gathered to see if I can find out how it worked, once I can figure that out I'll start working on a reversal object and hopefully we can have our trine leader back to his adult self within two Earth weeks." He leaned up and pressed a kiss to his mates mouth before starting to head off to where they had the lab with a wave, "Keep an eye on our baby trine mate for now."

Thundercracker stared after Skywarp as he walked away before looking down at Starscream, the de-aged mech was mouthing at his cockpit with the occasional scrap of sharp fangs against the glass. The blue seeker rolled his optics even though it made sense that he was put in charge of their trine leader and mate. He was a carrier after all and Skywarp was more into the science mess that Starscream specialized in.

He rumbled his engine, smiling at the squeaking chirp that escaped Starscream at the sudden vibration against his tiny body. Thundercracker let out a low laugh as he turned down a different hall and headed to the small common room. It wasn't really a common room like larger ships had, it was simply a safer place to store their energon compared to the stores by the lab. The other two like making different types of mixtures which often turned into varying strengths of engex, Thundercracker was more skilled in mixing drinks without it turning alcoholic.

Coming to the door he keyed in the code and walked in as soon as the doors slid open. Inside was quite a feast for the three. Mountains of energon cubes sat along the walls, the majority of it had been collected while Skywarp and he were traveling alone. The rest, well Starscream had his own hidden hoard he had quickly added. Being large and of flight builds they always continued adding to their stock due to how much they consumed on a daily basis.

Hefting Starscream up to his shoulder, Thundercracker waited until tiny claws scrambled against his plating as the grey seekerling climbed up and repositioned himself to hang from his shoulder with claws buried in seams to hold himself up. Thundercracker chuckled and made a few chirping noises that were quickly returned with a hungry whine to them. Grabbing a cube he took it over to a station he had set up to prepare the energon and quickly worked on fixing it to specifications for such a young frame, he even threw in some additives that he would have given a normal seekerling.

Thundercracker was just about to start calling for Starscream to climb back over when the de-aged mech was chirping and rubbing their cheeks together before trying to reach for the small vial Thundercracker had filled. He pulled it away and quickly grabbed for his trine mate before he could fall off and positioned him in the cradle of his elbow, being careful of the small wings, before pressing the vial to grey lips. Starscream started drinking, at first he tried to down it quickly like any hungry child would but went to taking careful sips after Thundercracker kept taking it away each time.

The blue seeker couldn't stop the coo from leaving his lips at the sight. As plain as Starscream had made himself appear while being on Earth, he was still cute to the other two and they didn't let him forget that when in the privacy of their quarters. And now with a frame shrunk to a sparkling, he was even cuter. Yep, they were fragged.

The only complaint Thundercracker had about the situation was having his carrier program activate. Even now he could still feel the subtle shifts inside his frame, one of which was to change how his energon processed to make it safe for younglings to take from his lines. It was a useful trait when processing energon wasn't possible or the available fuel wasn't safe for sparklings to ingest. The blue seeker didn't _mind_ being able to process fuel for seekerlings, it was the feeling of the program jump-starting and shutting down that was unpleasant. Thundercracker's wings flicked, excited for the program to start running at 100% so he could fuel Starscream _properly_.

A nudge to the vial gripped between his fingers had him pulling it away in time to witness Starscream's frame jump from a hiccup, a bubble of energon popping out of his tiny mouth. A disgruntled expression pulled at Starscream's features and just making Thundercracker coo and chirp at him again. Starscream just grumbled as he huddled closer to Thundercracker's cockpit, tiny claws scratching at the seems in a bid to get in. Thundercracker kept his cockpit closed as he walked out of the room, keying in the code to lock it back up.

A tiny squeaking yawn pulled the blue seekers attention away from the path he was walking. Another smile tugged at his lips, it seemed Starscream kept pulling smiles from him at everything his de-aged leader did. He released a tired exvent as he turned a corner to where their quarters were hidden in the back of the ship. The duties and resulting battle were tiring in themselves but caring for seekerlings always tired him out faster and a berth was sounding excellent right then. Thundercracker knew Skywarp would still be researching what he could on the artifact before warping to join them.

Coming upon the door, he keyed in the code and slid in when it was wide enough for him to do so. Dragging his peds to the berth that was covered in a variety of Cybertronian fabrics, the mesh contorted around Thundercracker's frame as he climbed up and laid on his front, pulling the already recharging Starscream to his side and using his wings as a cover to hide him from view. He kept his arm curled around the tiny frame, servo practically cupping Starscream's helm as his systems slowed and pulled him into recharge.


	2. Chapter 2

Thundercracker groaned as he was pulled from recharge, a constant pinging echoing from his comms and sharp seekerling denta scraping against his cockpit echoing with hungry whines. It was then that he realized he had rolled into his side and his wings were folded against his back. His optics flared on as instincts took hold but they quickly quieted when he noticed the shadow of a wing covering Starscream. The weight of a servo gripping his waist caused him to relax as he took in the sight of Skywarp, the purple mech was on his front with his helm turned toward them and oral lubricant sliding from the side of his mouth. And the stuttering rumble of his engine reminded Thundercracker a lot of what the organics call as snoring.

Angry chirping pulled Thundercracker's attention away from admiring Skywarp to the hungry seekerling still biting at his cockpit. The blue seeker let out a quiet laugh as he pulled up his wrist and dug in to disconnect a fuel line, he activated the protocol to start transferring the safely processed energon into that line. Once the pale blue energon started filling the line, Thundercracker pressed the tip to Starscream's lips and he eagerly took it into his mouth and started sucking. Carefully releasing his fingers from pinching it closed, he slowly let the fuel start to flow into the hungry seekerlings mouth and down his intake.

Starscream's tiny engine rumbled softly in contentment as he continued to suck on the fuel line. With his leader's hunger seen to, Thundercracker turned his attention to the multiple pings flashing on his hud. He frowned at the multiple messages from Megatron demanding where the three had disappeared too and they were demanding them to return to the Nemesis immediately. He rubbed his servo along Starscream's back, listening to his engine slow as the young bot fell back into recharge. Thundercracker deleted all the messages, setting a reminder to tell Skywarp they had to return to the Nemesis after the other seeker awoke and they were both fueled.

For now, he pulled his fuel line from Starscream's mouth and reconnected it to his frame. A small bit had trickled out the corner of his mouth that he carefully wiped away. He gazed at the gray seeker, utterly smitten as thin wings twitched against the mesh he laid upon. Thundercracker sincerely hoped that Skywarp was able to discover _something_ or anything close to being able to return Starscream to an adult, he was already missing his conniving mate and he could feel that Skywarp did too. He didn't want their dynamics to change because of this, he wanted them to stay the way they were with Starscream as their trine leader and doing the duties of a trine leader.

He didn't want to have to _raise_ Starscream from a sparkling, it would change their dynamics completely. Thundercracker wouldn't be able to handle it, he hid it well from Skywarp that being separated from Starscream didn't hurt as much as it did but this pain he wouldn't be able to hide. He didn't have the strength, not if he lost his leader and mate so soon after reuniting. Thundercracker lifted a hand to cover his optics, gritting his teeth as fluid filled them and spilled down his face to soak into the mesh sheets. He didn't want to think about such things but his processor was running wild with the thoughts, just as it did when they were separated and giving him all kinds of ways that Starscream was killed without them there to protect him.

A servo brushed along his jaw, a thumb swiping under his optic to brush away some of the coolant. A body pressed against his, an engine rumbling in a soothing purr as Skywarp whispered nothings close to his face. Thundercracker let his servo fall to the berth, pale optics taking in his other mate. The purple seeker had slid closer, leaving enough space between their cockpits to not crush the still recharging Starscream. Their optics met, Skywarp held his gaze as he continued to rub his cheek, the soft murmuring calmed his rapidly spinning spark to a slower pace.

"It'll be alright sweetspark, we'll make it work no matter what happens alright?" Skywarp whispered melding his field to Thundercracker's own erratically despairing field to block it from waking Starscream. He continued to rub his thumb along the blue seekers cheek, wiping what coolant he could gather before it spilled across his nasal ridge to puddle and soak into the mesh sheet. Red optics flashed with a cruel emotion as a dark expression overtook Skywarp's facial plate even as his lips twisted in an unpleasant grin to bare sharp denta, "And if we can't find anything ourselves, a bit of _persuasion_ will get us the help we need."

Thundercracker lifted his other hand and rested it upon Skywarp’s, his own red optics gazing into the others darkened ones. Coolant tears spilled faster from his optics as he moved his other hand to cup his mates helm and bring their foreheads together. His body shook with renewed sobs. His spark swelled with love toward Skywarp, he knew the purple seeker was telling the truth, if he couldn’t find an answer to reverse the effects he’d threaten other mechs into helping them find one.

Skywarp revved his engine in a soothing rumble, pressing kisses against Thundercracker’s faceplate and wrapping his field around him to compress the riot of emotions. The sudden breakdown worried Skywarp, even when they were separated from Starscream all those millennia ago, where they didn’t know if their trine leader even still lived he didn’t break, but now when there’s a chance they’d lose the Starscream they knew it broke him. Skywarp could only hope that he did find a cure, even if he did have to _convince_ other bots to help find one.

He didn’t want this to be the cataclysmic that tore them apart.

He continued soothing his mate until the others optics dimmed offline and field went neutral in recharge. Brushing his thumb once more over Thundercracker's cheek he pulled his hand away to wrap his arm around the other's waist, gripping tight enough to dent the metal. Looking down at Starscream, Skywarp smiled, his tiny leader was still deep in recharge and had sprawled on his back while he calmed Thundercracker down.

Skywarp will fix it, no matter what. He _wasn't_ going to let his trine, his _mates_ fall apart because of a stupid Iaconian relic.

When Thundercracker pulled out of recharge again it was too light chirping and tiny clawed servos scratching at the dried fluid caked to his face. Onlining his optics, the blue seeker took in Starscream, the tiny seeker was kneeling beside him and carefully scraping as much of the dried fluid off as he could. Cooing and chirping softly grabbed Starscream's attention, tiny wings flicking rapidly as he proceeded to crawl onto his shoulder to curl between neck cabling and shoulder guard.

Chuckling softly, Thundercracker slowly pulled himself up, lifting a hand to steady Starscream so he didn't fall off but he didn't need to worry, the seekerling had already situated himself and had claws buried in seams in the blue plating. He walked toward the washracks as the seekerling let out a litany of chirps, tiny claws still trying to scratch at the dried coolant. Entering the washracks, Thundercracker stopped in front of the mirror and looked at himself only to cringe.

The blue of coolant stained most of one side of his faceplate, trailing down his neck cables, and even staining some of his shoulder guard. Grabbing a mesh cloth from the sink basin he dabbed it with solvent before starting to work on rubbing the coolant off. He let out a soft laugh as Starscream let out a few angry chirps at being deterred from his task. When Starscream climbed over to his other shoulder, Thundercracker lifted a servo and scratched under his chin with a blunt servo.

With the scratching distracting the now purring seekerling, Thundercracker was able to focus on cleaning the coolant from his frame, which took less time than if Starscream wasn't distracted. Once done, he threw the mesh cloth in a bin to deal with later and headed out of the room. First stop was the rec room to refuel, and he was sure to top off his tank before grabbing a few and storing them in his subspace to take to Skywarp. Who he was sure was in the lab searching for answers again.

It didn't take long for him to make his way to the lab, the lights brighter than the ones illuminating the hallway, making everything visible and easier to see. Just as he anticipated Skywarp was at the console with images and videos pulled up on the large screen to analyze. He could make out spots of text indicating the purple seeker had looked up any information that was in the databases he had access to. Or the ones he somehow managed to hack.

Starscream finally took notice of Skywarp when they were only steps away, but when he did he started chirping and attempting to trill again. The trilling is what gained Skywarp's attention away from his research, he turned and grinned at the two accepting the cubes of energon and placing a kiss against the corner of Thundercracker's mouth.

"Good to see you up TC, you doing okay?" Skywarp's optics gazed intently at Thundercracker, his tense frame relaxing at the nod but went rigid as his wings flicked up at the words his mate spoke.

"Depends if being called back to the Nemesis is considered 'doing okay'."

Skywarp's engine rumbled in a growl, being called back definitely was _not okay_ , he didn't want to go back to the battleship with their trine weakened. The purple seeker could handle anything Megatron decided to throw at him but Thundercracker's mental state worried him and with Starscream reverted to a sparkling, it could only spell disaster.

Skywarp definitely didn't trust Megatron anywhere near Starscream, the millions of years they were separated just proved it.

Releasing a heavy exvent, Skywarp stared at Thundercracker, "I'd very much prefer _not_ to return but knowing Megatron he won't stop demanding us back and will hunt us down. Pits this is already turning into a disaster."

Thundercracker released a sound in agreement as he wangled Starscream back from attempting to dislodge from his frame onto Skywarp's. Skywarp turned, quickly and efficiently saved his research before standing with an upwards flick of his wings. "Keep him in your cockpit, we'll have to think of what to tell Megatron. I'm definitely not telling him what had actually happened during that mission." The duo walked out, Thundercracker easily coaxing Starscream to curl back into the cavity under his spark.

"Agreed, I'd rather keep this accident to ourselves, we'll have to think of a plan should Megatron find out what happened." Thundercracker closed his chest plates to Starscream's content chirping, his hand reaching over and interlocking their servos together.

Skywarp tilted his helm with a grin, "Oh, I'm sure you'll keep any of the bots on the Nemesis away. You're a force to be reckoned with my lovely TC~" The purple mech purred, leaning over to plant a kiss on the corner of Thundercracker's mouth. Thundercracker just rolled his eyes before using their interlocked hands to drag Skywarp towards the entrance of their ship so they could head to the Nemesis before Megatron could send another impatient ping.


	3. Chapter 3

Landing in the hangar was thankfully uneventful, allowing the seekers to walk through the halls to the bridge where Megatron stood. They took notice of Soundwave standing and typing away at one of the consoles before their attentions were dragged back toward the large gray mech as he turned toward them, red optics narrowed at the sight of them.

"And _where_ is Starscream? I had a suspicion he would be with you two and yet he isn't here accompanying you. Where is he?" Megatron's thudding steps echoed as he stepped toward them. The two seekers wings flared out and flicked up at the threatening advancement.

Thundercracker's engine started to rumble in warning, even as Skywarp tugged him back to step in front, "Starscream happened to get injured during the fight for the relic. He's recovering and advised not to move or transform, so he was unable to show."

Megatron raised an optic ridge at Skywarp, the seeker holding his gaze without a flinch. Megatron's lip curled as he continued to stare down the unintimidated seeker, trying to search for a lie that he was positive the seeker was spewing. But nothing indicated the seeker was lying and the way both seemed defensive had alerts lighting up Megatron's processor, they were hiding _something_.

Megatron scowled, "Get him healed faster, he has duties to attend to. And so do you. Now get out of my sight." Skywarp hissed at the tyrants back, claws flexing as he imagined scratching the larger mechs frame and leaving deep unhealable scratches. His arm was grabbed and he was dragged away before he could act on the sudden impulse, turning his sharp gaze on Thundercracker the blue seeker just narrowed his optics in _a look_ that tempered the impulse slightly.

The purple seeker was still tense as they walked out, his wings flicking up and spreading wide in his anger and irritation. Thundercracker's calm field wrapped around his, pressing the chaotic emotions he was feeling down and hiding them from the drones they passed. The calm field buffeting his slowly calmed him down, helping to ease the tension from his frame and allow his wings to drop into a relaxed state against his back.

Skywarp heaved an invent before slowly exventing, plating flaring to release the stale air pent up inside. Pulling his arm away from Thundercracker, he quickly interlocked their servos. Skywarp gave little care to any looks they might garner, he wanted to keep physical contact with his mate and frag anybody who looked at them wrong. He was grateful for the blue seeker, he knew his field was unpleasant to feel and that Starscream would still be able to pick up on it even where he was safely tucked inside Thundercracker's chassis.

Skywarp could tell today was going to be close to disastrous and was not looking forward to it.

The night air was cold against Thundercracker's plating as he flew through the scattered clouds gathered in the sky. Skywarp was still stuck back on the Nemesis having been drafted to help a few vehicons with a scientific issue with Starscream unavailable, instead of waiting around the blue seeker took off and was casually making his way back to their ship. He was in no rush, with the sky empty and no alerts to deal with the Autobots, and Starscream had fallen into recharge earlier in the day and still rested.

He didn't fault Starscream for the amount of recharge he was having, seekerlings usually slept most days away, but he knew Starscream had quite the amount of recharge to catch up on. It was a good thing his trine leader had been in recharge the entire time they were on the Nemesis, Thundercracker would have found it difficult to find a private place to feed him, made even more difficult with Soundwave. That mech could find just about anything that went on within the Nemesis.

Tilting to the side Thundercracker allowed himself to go into a lazy roll, scattering and sweeping clouds as his wings went through them. Straightening himself out Thundercracker continued to fly on, it wasn't until he was halfway to their ship that a blip appeared on his radar. Extending his sensors out, the seeker let out a curse as the sound of helicopter blades sounded from behind. Just as he aimed his sensors behind himself, he had to tilt sharply as a shot flew past him.

Engine rumbling in a snarl, Thundercracker fell into old evasive tactics, sweeping and spinning to avoid the bullets shot at him. The few that managed to hit were hardly felt against his thick armor but Thundercracker wasn't taking any chances, even the weakest weapons could cause damage if they hit the right place. And right now he had to worry about keeping his cockpit from being hit.

He picked up a burst of speed in an attempt to lose them. He doubted the humans' helicopter was as fast as he was, though Thundercracker wished he had anything close to Starscream's speed. He would have been happy to have Skywarp there to warp them away from the organics, but the purple seeker was still on the Nemesis and there was little hope he would make it to them in time. A new blip appeared on his radar but Thundercracker didn't have a chance to dodge before a rocket slammed into his wing, the tip crushing and bending under the force, and sending him into a roll. Pain raced up his wing and all through his neural net as he tried to stabilize his flight pattern.

Thundercracker did his best to work through the pain, the rapid tapping and distressed chirping inside his cockpit giving him some strength. Pain exploded along his side as another rocket passed by, close enough to run along his frame and tear the paint and a thin layer of metal off. Static erupted from his vocalizer as another rocket slammed into his opposite tailfin, sending him off-kilter and careening toward the Earth's surface.

_Frag frag frag_. Thundercracker didn't think as he sent out an SOS signal hoping Skywarp got it quickly. Thundercracker forced himself to transform into root mode just meters from the ground, turning so his injured side and back slammed into the ground and got the brunt of the impact. He grit his denta at the shock of agony as his injured wing scraped against the ground.

His optics flickered from pain as he took in the thick foliage he had landed in. His cockpit was silent. Thundercracker let out chirps, almost falling again as he slowly pulled himself out of the crater he had made, as answering chirps echoed. _Thank Primus._ He looked around taking in how thick the foliage was and knew what he had to do to keep Starscream safe. Opening his cockpit, Thundercracker reached in and coaxed Starscream out, the tiny gray seeker chirping at him with optics wide in distress.

Thundercracker cooed and rumbled at him, rubbing his cheek against Starscream's before settling his trine leader on the ground. His coding was going on a riot but he knew this was the best thing he could do to keep Starscream safe. With the sound of the organics helicopter getting closer, Thundercracker quickly chirped and chirred at Starscream. The de-aged seeker looked from him to the forest and back again. With the sound getting closer, Thundercracker rumbled his engine and pushed Starscream, letting out a sharp noise to get him moving and into hiding.

He waited until Starscream disappeared into the shadows, his frame disappearing from sight before standing tall and making his way toward where he could make out the forest opening up. Those organics wouldn't get the chance to lay a single finger on his sparkling, he'd fight till he offlined to keep Starscream safe.


	4. Chapter 4

Starscream tried to keep from chirping for Thundercracker as he hid in the shadows beneath collapsed trees, his wings pressed tight to his back to allow him to fit under. The dark of the forest had slowly gotten darker with no sign of the blue plating he had been clinging to for the past few days, nor was there the familiar purple and black of Skywarp. Starscream was concerned and wished he was able to communicate better with his trine mates but being stuck as a sparkling made such things difficult.

He hoped Thundercracker was alright, he caught sight of the bent and almost shredded wing and the massive scrape leaking energon along his side, Starscream was positive it wasn't another Cybertronian that attacked his larger mate but the blasted humans who were obsessed with their kind on this dirtball. A Cybertronian would have dealt a lot more damage to the large seeker even with the thick plating covering his form.

Letting out a quiet whine, Starscream settled down in his hole, optics powering down as he slowly fell into a restless and light recharge. He hoped one of them came for him before he woke up, Starscream tried to ignore the tightening of his spark and the bad feeling he could feel creeping along his plating until recharge finally took him.

  
  


The quiet darkness was interrupted by the green swirling mass of a groundbridge, Arcee jumped out followed closely by Bulkhead and Bumblebee, all three with weapons drawn. Taking in the silence and the giant groove dug into the dirt Arcee transformed her weapons back before walking toward the groove, taking in the size and depth of it. Seeing no immediate danger the other two switched out their weapons as well, taking in the sight. Though the crash site was mostly an open space, whatever had crashed had to have wings as some trees were knocked over and branches from further behind them were laying on the forest ground.

Arcee looked around before turning to her companions, “So any ideas what caused this?”

Bumblebee beeped as he meandered off, causing Arcee to roll her optics and heave a sigh, “Be careful!” She crossed her arms at the wave of an arm. Ignoring her yellow companion she turned back toward Bulkhead with a raised optic ridge and a flick of her wrist.

Bulkhead shrugged, “Gotta be a flier at least unless somebot threw a grounder. I’ll place my bets on a flier.”

Arcee hummed, propping her chin up with a hand as she thought, “Okay, so if it was a flier. Where are they?”

Loud beeping pulled their attention away from their thoughts, what sounded like angry chirping and hissing echoing alongside the noise. The two glanced at each other before looking over in time to see Bumblebee walk out of the dense treeline, servos gripping a struggling gray form to his chassis. The two Autobots restarted their optics multiple times but who Bumblebee was holding didn’t change. As small as the seeker now was, they could see the signs that it was none other than Starscream, albeit mini-sized and extremely screechy.

Bumblebee looked at them beeping worriedly as he struggled to keep a hold of Starscream even as the now tiny mech scratched long lines into his finish in an attempt to be let go. Arcee quickly commed based and ordered a groundbridge, the swirling green vortex opening shortly after. She motioned the yellow bot through, quickly following to keep pace by his side as Bulkhead took the rear.

She was _not_ looking forward to the conversation they were about to have. Especially with the kids staying the night cycle in the base.

When they exited the groundbridge into the base, Ratchet was already backing away from them. Arcee stared confused at the horror on his faceplates as he continued to back away, going as far as stepping behind Optimus. She was barely able to hear the kids over Starscream's continued screeching but she did hear Ratchet's reply.

"THAT is a SEEKER. What is wrong with you glitches bringing him here?! I don't care if that's a sparkling, _put it back!_ " Ratchet's gravelly voice rumbled dangerously with the occasional raised pitch, his optics bright and glaring at the three. Thankfully his volume quieted Starscream down to low hissing and the random scrape of claws against Bumblebee's chassis.

The three shared looks before looking back at Ratchet, "Ratchet, we couldn't just —"

"Yes, you could. Do you understand the danger you just put us in?! If his trine finds him missing from where they most likely put him we're all scrap!" Ratchet was still partially behind Optimus, the semi-truck looking back with confusion written all over his faceplate.

"Hey! Who is that anyway? You're talking like you know who that is." Miko leaned over the railing, looking very unimpressed with Ratchet's sudden fear and anger. The old bot rounded on her, causing Jack and Raf to shrink back.

" _That_ is Starscream, and at the moment he is a sparkling, a _seeker sparkling,_ with the appearance of Thundercracker and Skywarp we are very much fragged if he's not returned to where he was found. They will be looking for him and if they find out we took him. There is no telling what the damage they'll cause trying to get him back."

Miko blew a raspberry, "So what, they didn't seem that hard to take down. You guys could totally take them on! Right Bulky?"

Bulkhead shifted nervously, "Uh, I'm not so sure about that Miko. They were difficult to deal with whenever we met in battle. They were originally known as Megatron's Command Trine before they were split up."

“More reason for us to put him back! Those three are almost inseparable and now that they’re back together there’s no telling what kind of damage the other two will cause. And that’s if —” Ratchet paused in his rant, optics glowing brightly as they snapped back to a now quite Starscream.

“Ratchet?” Optimus questioned quietly, concern flashing in his optics at the sudden horror-struck expression that spread across his old friend’s faceplate.

“Unless something bad happened to whichever one had him with them.” The horror echoed in the old medic bots voice as he continued staring at Starscream.

  
  


Shortly after the Autobots left a jet engine roared overhead, streaking through the sky a dark jet flew a few circles before diving for a landing. Before they hit the ground, the sounds of transformation echoed in the quiet forest and landing with a thundering vibration stood Skywarp. Red optics took in the crash sight before turning and heading into the forest where he was sure to find Starscream. He looked and looked, reaching out with his field in an attempt to find his de-aged trine leader, but no luck. He returned to the crash site with lip plates pulled back in a snarl.

Starscream was gone. And so was Thundercracker.

He knew Thundercracker would have led any danger away from Starscream after making him hide but neither were around. His plating flared as did his field as he caught sight of large ped marks.

 _"Autobots."_ He hissed, he didn't like the idea that they had Starscream but Skywarp knew that he was safer with them than he was with the Decepticons. He would have to leave his leader in their servos. He had to find Thundercracker before anything bad happened to him. And the ones who dared to harm his mate was in for a world of hurt and spilled energon.

Taking another look around, Skywarp turned and started toward the less dense of the trees. Thundercracker would have headed to open ground to lead the attackers away and none of them would stop Skywarp from killing even fellow Decepticons if they were the ones at fault. And, well, organics were fun to squish beneath his peds if it was them.

After he got Thundercracker back they were going to go retrieve Starscream from the Autobots. And his condition would determine the fate of those grounders.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's human death in this one guys, only one death is really "graphic", the rest you don't see. Just a warning.

Silas stared down at the massive blue robot, it was heavier built and less streamlined than the gray one they had before. They were lucky it even fit in their current base. Equipment was already prepped and ready for use for when the robotic creature awoke. Silas wanted to see the fear and multitude of emotions that would spread across its face as they tore it apart just as he got with the silver-blue one they had captured months before.

The scrape of metal against metal had his men backing away, the massive blue wings continued to shift and grind against the platform they had bound the creature to. The rest of the frame started twitching and shifting, eyes lighting up with a red glow shortly after. Silas expected it to act like the first metal creature they had captured. He nor his men expected for the eyes to flare in brightness before the mammoth lunged against its bonds, maw open and snapping sharp teeth into empty air.

The living machine struggled against its bonds, metal grinding loudly with each harsh movement. Silas' men stayed back, many jumping at the movements and sudden rev of an avian engine. The men glanced at each other, unsure of what to do as the thrashing continued. A deep growl rumbled from its chassis putting them on edge.

The last mech didn't react like this at all. Even Silas was cautious of how to proceed as screeching metal continued to echo through the building. When the noise suddenly slowed and stopped, he looked at the monster's face. Silas' back stiffened at the snarl and glowing glare staring right back at him.

When it spoke the noise coming from its throat was like the earth rumbling and yet still light. Silas just let a smirk slide onto his face.

“Impressive feat trying to escape but those bonds are stronger than you. Prepare the drill. We’ll start by cracking open it’s head.” The human kept eye contact as his men started the drill. Aiming the spinning tip between the glowing eyes.

He, nor his men, expected the sudden jerk of the things head and for teeth to snap onto the moving drill. And with a wrench of its head, bent the metal and jerked the drill out of place. Spitting out the tip that it had actually ripped off. Silas sneered as it stared right back and swiped its tongue along its lip. Smearing its pink blood along its lips and teeth.

“I hope you organics weren’t expecting to live long." The voice that rumbled out was deep and smooth. "I don’t think my mate is very forgiving at the moment.” 

A wide grin split its face as the sounds of something hitting the roof echoed before the roof groaned; MECH personnel ran as the machine they captured started laughing. The roof ripping open as another living machine just as large slammed through the reinforced steel. A scream was quickly cut off, the cracking of bones and a disgusting squishing sound echoing as the machine landed on one of the men, blood spraying out in a wide radius from its foot.

“About time you showed up Skywarp.”

“A little busy trying to find you. What have they done to you Thundercracker?” Skywarp snarled, glaring at the cowering fleshies as he strode over to his mate and ripped away the bonds with ease. He helped Thundercracker sit up, his thumb running along the larger mech’s lower lip to wipe away a bit of energon beading down.

“They haven’t managed to do anything before you decided to finally show up. Now, why don’t we take care of these slaggers.” The blue seeker purred as he stood, his hand raising to grip Skywarp’s chin and dragging him into a short kiss. His glossa sliding out to smear his energon on the corner of the other’s mouth.

Skywarp purred in response, licking at the smear before licking at the energon still on Thundercracker’s lips. “Oh, I think that would be an excellent idea.”

As one they turned toward the still cowering humans and Silas. Grins spread across their faceplates before the building exploded with sounds of gunfire and rumbling jet engines.

Flicking organic blood off his fingers, Thundercracker's gaze fixated on Skywarp as his purple partner grumbled about organic parts stuck in his joints. Thundercracker rolled his optics, walking over to smack Skywarp across the helm.

"Skywarp. Where did you leave Starscream at?" His engine rumbled dangerously as Skywarp froze, optics blaring before dimming back down. Thundercracker glared, taking a threatening step toward him.

Skywarp quickly backed up, slicking his wings down and pressing them tight to his back as he lowered his head in submission as Thundercracker's wings flared out. His injured wing kept twitching and flicking up and down, grabbing the purple seekers attention as he glanced up and quickly back down.

"I -" Skywarp growled lowly at himself before he raised his gaze and met Thundercracker's, "I didn't get to him first. The Autobots showed up before I did and took him. He's safer with them than any Decepticon and knowing he's safe there, you became top priority."

His plating slicked down as he waited for Thundercracker’s response. He knew he was in trouble for leaving Starscream with the enemy but he still stood by the facts; their trine leader and mate was safer with the enemy then in the company of their own faction.

Thundercracker snarled, “Do you know where they took him? We’re getting him back _now._ ” With that said, the blue seeker’s thrusters activated and shot him into the sky, a quick flip and he was in jet mode, shooting away from the destroyed building and squished organics.

Skywarp shivered as he jumped into the air and quickly transformed, shooting after his trine mate as they went searching for where the Autobots hideout was.

He hoped that they didn’t bring any harm to Starscream. He wouldn’t be able to stop Thundercracker from deactivating them otherwise.

  
  
  


The Autobots and human children watched as Ratchet carefully examined the miniature Starscream, his servos light as he checked the still lowly hissing sparkling even though he was distracted with clawing at a ball of rubber the medic had found to hopefully entertain him during the checkup. Most of them were fascinated by how careful Ratchet was considering his penchant for whacking the mechs he treated. Bumblebee and Raf hovered close as they watched, both tilting their heads as they watched Starscream gnaw holes into the rubber with surprisingly sharp little canines.

“Why does he have such sharp teeth Ratchet? I thought he didn’t have those?” Raf leaned forward more, quickly getting caught by Bumblebee before he could fall down.

The old mech just grumbled as he finished his scans and check-up, “Younglings usually have sharp denta as a defense mechanism, though seekers are known to have sharp denta even in mechhood. He could have had them filed down or replaced with non-sharp ones at some point. Wouldn’t be surprising really. I’m honestly concerned over the idea that he ground them to such bluntness.” Ratchet trailed off into a mumble as he started shuffling his equipment around and inputting the data he retrieved from Starscream’s check-up.

“Why is that your concern? Is there a problem if you guys grind your teeth?” Leaning over the railing, Jack eyed Starscream, still unsure about the Decepticon turned child. He jumped when he looked up and was met with a dark glare from Ratchet.

The orange and white mech raised one of his many tools in a threatening manner, “Grinding our denta is a _very big concern_. It usually means there’s an underlying issue that has gone uncared for. If I had to guess, it could have happened after he lost his trine. I remember him having sharp canines early in the war.”

Bulkhead shot a look at Miko as the human femme made a groaning noise and hung half over the railing, “Shouldn’t we get rid of him now? I mean we can actually get rid of one of the Decepticons giving you guys trouble.”

Miko just raised an eyebrow at the horrified look Ratchet gave her, his mouth hanging open in his shock.

“Absolutely not! Do you even understand the danger we’re already in for having him here?! Skywarp and Thundercracker are _alive_ and on Earth and they’ll be looking for him! If we want to keep our plating attached we have to make sure he’s alright and no harm comes to him.” Ratchet shivered, his plating flaring and clamping as he turned away from the humans before he started on a longer rant about how dangerous seekers were and why Miko shouldn’t even say such things.

Miko grumbled and looked over at Bulkhead, the jeep just shook his helm with a look at her. Jack rolled his eyes at Miko’s attitude, even though he was still confused as to why Ratchet was so afraid every time he mentioned the two larger flight frames that they’ve seen hovering close to Starscream lately.


	6. Chapter 6

Dust flew up as Wheeljack sped through the dry landscape, heading back to the Autobot base after his own little patrol that ended very boring in the wrecker’s opinion. No sign or signal of energon or Decepticons after the fight he heard the others had in an attempt to get a hold of an Iacon relic, which apparently ended horribly with the thing destroyed.

The ground exploded in front of the wrecker, causing the mech to swerve out of the way, his tail end spinning. Throwing some foul curses out, Wheeljack floored it and shot off, continuing to swerve to avoid the shots being fired at him.

“Blasted vehicons. How the slag did they find me.” Wheeljack grumbled, spinning in a 180-degree turn to head the opposite direction he was going to keep them from finding the base. The streaking of a jet overhead had him locking his sensors, cursing even more as he noticed the blue plating instead of the purple he was expecting.

“Thundercracker.” He growled, knowing that the other one was Skywarp. Why they were around here instead of up Starscream’s tailpipe? He wasn’t in the mood to find out. Now to just get away from them long enough to radio to base and get Ratchet to open a groundbridge to get rid of them.

A new blip appeared on his radar, and that was when Wheeljack realized he was close to the roads that could lead to the base. And there was one human he was told that knew where they were that wasn’t a fellow Autobot. The wrecker released more swears as he saw Thundercracker bank and head straight toward the blip. He gunned his engine and sped up, hoping to keep the seeker from attacking the human. Getting closer Wheeljack had to slam on the brakes and fishtailed to a stop only feet away from the humans car. He revved his engine at the blue seeker who was crouched down with a hand resting on top of the vehicle.

The sound of another jet and a loud thud vibrating the ground indicated Skywarp’s arrival. Surrounded with a human in danger, Wheeljack transformed into root mode and glared at the larger mech who met his glare head-on.

“Wheeljack.”

“Thundercracker. Thought you were good and rusted by now.” He smirked at the baring of denta at his comment, his fauxwings shivering at the deep growl reverberating behind him. He didn’t both glancing back, keeping his optics on the jets hand and the terrified human inside.

“You Autobots have Starscream. You _will_ take us to your base to retrieve him or the human comes with us.” The angry rumble of Skywarp’s voice and his words had Wheeljack’s grin falling into a sneer.

He activated his comm, “Ratchet, open a groundbridge. We’re going to have some aggressive company.” He ignored the yelling on the other end as he waited, thankfully not having to wait long before a bridge appeared.

Thundercracker stood and nudged the car to drive through first, Wheeljack keeping a close optic as the human drove through before the jet followed after. The Lancia following close behind them as he was shoved.

He _really_ hoped he wasn’t just setting them up for an ambush.

  
  


When he came through the other side, the base was full of yelling and mechs freaking out. Wheeljack winced as he was rounded on, the wrecker just raising his hands in defense and motioning behind him at Skywarp.

A sudden loud string of chirping had everyone quiet down and look over to the table by Ratchet’s medic station. Wheeljack’s optic ridges shot up at the sight of a tiny Starscream, the now tiny seeker standing on his peds and making the human ‘grabby motion’ in the direction of the other seekers as he continued to let out chirps and trills.

They all watched as Thundercracker’s wings suddenly shot up, Ratchet narrowing his optics as he caught sight of a crumpled tip on one of them, before he quickly made a beeline toward Starscream. A trill and chirps escaping his own vocalizer in response. Wheeljack stumbled as Skywarp gave a push to get him out of his way before following after the larger seeker, black and purple lined wings fluttering.

The mechs and humans watched the soft scene they were witnessing, the mechs feeling the loss of what the scene represented to them once before the war broke out and destroyed their home. Ratchet was about to step forward when he caught sight of June stepping out of her car and walking over to place a hand against Thundercracker’s ped.

The seeker pulled away carefully from the grabby claws to look down. He nudged Starscream over to Skywarp before bending down and resting his hand on the ground, an offer June took as she stepped onto his hand and lifted to the table.

She stepped onto the table when the large mech rested his hand on the surface, watching as he went back to cooing at the tiny gray from making tons of vocalizations at the two larger ones. Cautious steps and a finger running down her back had June looking up and behind her shoulder to see Ratchet staring at the three.

“Thundercracker. Skywarp.” She noticed how his voice was low as he said their names, waiting until the two looked up and gave him their attention.

“I gave him a check-over when they brought him here. Nothing is wrong with him and he’s perfectly healthy.”

A loud, what June could only refer to as a purr, reverberated from the darker mech’s chest as he gazed down and ran clawed digits between the tiny wings.

“Glad to know he’s still alright. We don’t need anything happening to him before we can get him changed back.” Skywarp flashed a sharp grin at the medic as he let Starscream claw his way onto his shoulder, the de-aged mech still chirping and trilling away.

It was Thundercracker who looked over at Ratchet and gave a nod, “Thank you for caring for him. We know Starscream can be a pain to deal with but I’m grateful you brought him back here instead of letting others get a hold of him.”

The medic just gave a crooked smile, “I’m glad those rascals brought him here too, and thanks for not attacking us.”

The two chuckled, “Only if he was hurt would we have attacked. You’re old enough to know how we react when it considers how young. I put my trust in you Ratchet, and it’s a good thing it was well deserved.” The darkened look Skywarp gave Ratchet had the old bot stiffening and nodding.

“Not sure if I should be glad about that or not.” He tapped June’s back and laid his hand on the table so she could climb into his palm. Once June was settled, Ratchet took a few steps away from the table with a cautious optic on the two seekers. Knowing better than the other bots present how dangerous they were with one wrong move.

The humans watched in interest as Thundercracker’s chassis split open to reveal an empty space by the swirling blue orb in the middle of his chest. Starscream chirped before jumping off Skywarp and rushing over to climb inside, curling into a small ball before Thundercracker closed his chassis.

Ratchet had turned to give them that small bit of privacy as he activated the groundbridge for them to leave. It wasn't until the seekers we're about to step through that Ratchet spoke up, "Did you need help returning Starscream to his -" Ratchet made a vague gesture instead of saying 'normal' when the mech was anything but.

The sharp smile Skywarp threw back at them caused all the bots to shiver as he herded Thundercracker through, "Already got it all figured out. Next time Autobots." With a short wave, Skywarp disappeared into the groundbridge, leaving the Autobot base silent as they all processed exactly what happened.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one if only because I want to make you all _suffer_. Enjoy! <3

Skywarp let out a loud whoop as he shot up in a spiral, joy and relief broadcasting from his field as the two jets left the area the Autobots let them out at. Below him, Thundercracker coasted along the airways so he didn’t aggravate his injuries more than he already had. The blue seekers field was just as bright with the same emotions. Skywarp banked and started doing circles around Thundercracker, careful not to brush against the injured wing or tailfin as he mashed their fields together in one massive _joyrelieftogether_ as they flew back to their hidden ship.

Pinging Skywarp on their private comm, Thundercracker had to ask, _“Did you actually figure out a solution?”_

The purple and black jet did another spin while he answered, _“Actually, yes I did. Managed to figure it out before I left the Nemesis. So we’ll be able to turn our cute mate back into our prissy trine leader again.”_

Thundercracker’s vents blew out a gust of air at the reply. Thank Primus. He loved Starscream but he couldn’t do this, couldn’t raise their trine leader and mate after everything that they’ve gone through. The fact that Skywarp had discovered a solution so quickly had _graditudehappiness_ teeking from his field as he continued to coast, taking joy in the excitement that Skywarp couldn’t contain with all his maneuvers.

It didn’t take long for them to finally reach their ship, the two flying into the open doors and transforming midflight to land. Skywarp leaned over and pressed a kiss to Thundercracker’s cheek.

“I’ll be in the lab getting it ready. I’ll comm you when it's done.” He spun on a heelstrut and walked off, leaving Thundercracker standing in the entrance.

The blue seekers wings dropped. He wished Skywarp was able to stay with him for longer but they had to return Starscream to his normal screechy self, and though it’s only been about three solar cycles, it was long enough.

He walked further into the ship, heading straight to the medbay to tend to his injuries. As he walked he parted his chestplates, being greeted by the loud and excited chirping of Starscream. Thundercracker was quick to put his hand in front of his tiny trine leader as the grey menace practically jumped out. Tiny claws latching and digging into the seams of his hand, tiny wings fluttering quickly as he scrambled up to lay partially over his arm.

Thundercracker smiled, closing his chestplates, as Starscream looked up at him a sharp denta grin on his tiny faceplate. A mash of _joyplaycontent_ teeked from his tiny field as he tried to reach out to mesh it with Thundercracker’s. It had the blue seeker freezing, optics flaring as he stared down at his trine leader.

Seekerlings weren’t capable of reaching out and meshing fields.

The fact that Starscream was attempting it meant so much. Thundercracker bit his bottom lip, his canine nicking the soft derma enough to have energon bead up and start to slide down his chin. His engine stuttered, fans grinding as they tried to go two directions at once. His knees slammed against the hull as he collapsed, coolant flooding his optics before spilling down his cheeks as a high whine left his vocalizer.

Starscream squeaked as he jolted from the sudden drop, his claws digging deeper into seams to keep his grip. He scrambled on his perch, jumping the short distance to latch onto his larger trine mate’s cockpit as he moved his arms to wrap around himself. Starscream let out a low warbling chirp as he climbed up, a hand reaching up to touch Thundercracker’s heated faceplate.

He chirped and did his best to coo as he rubbed his claws through the spilling coolant only succeeding in staining his hands pink. He pressed his cheek against his mate's other cheek, releasing all kinds of soft vocalizations as he tried to calm Thundercracker down. He even reached out with his field, the action wobbly and difficult for his smaller frame, but it only caused Thundercracker to cry harder.

Starscream’s claws dug deeper into the seams he was latched onto as he pressed closer, soft painfilled chirps echoing alongside the sobbing. He didn’t know what to do. He had no way to contact Skywarp to get his help and — Starscream let out a loud and sharp warbling screeching cry, having no other way to exhibit the surge of negative emotions he was feeling.

He wanted Skywarp here. He wanted Thundercracker to stop crying, he didn’t have to cry. Everything was going to be okay. Skywarp would make sure of it.


	8. Chapter 8

Skywarp’s helm and wings snapped up at the same time as a sharp screech echoed through the ship. A frown pulled at his lips as he set down his project, careful to not spill or knock anything over and ruin the progress he had already made. Activating the forcefield over his work, the purple seeker stood and headed out of the lab in search of Thundercracker and Skywarp.

It’s been millennia since he’s heard that kind of cry, way before the war ravaged their planet for sure. Then there was the time they realized they were trapped on a planet and Starscream was _gone_. It was one thing to hear a seekerling release the cry, but a grown seeker? That was terrifying.

He quickened his steps, derma pulling up past his denta as a flash of rage pulsed through his spark. Skywarp could feel the small part of his processor that had been damaged slowly creep forward but he pushed it aside. The sensors hadn’t alerted him to any intruders so whatever caused the noise was between his two mates.

He had to fix whatever the cause was and get them both calmed down. Especially as the only one working with (most) of his processor on the situation. Leaving the two alone was quickly turning out to be a dangerous idea.

It didn’t take long before his audials caught the sobbing and chirps and trills. Rounding the corner, Skywarp pulled short at the sight of Thundercracker knelt on the ground, faceplate covered in coolant as he sobbed and held himself. Starscream was latched on, hand and face pressed against the bigger mechs cheeks as he continued to chirp and trill, coolant staining his small faceplate.

He heaved a sigh through his vents and forced himself to move. His heavy steps causing Starscream to look up and let out a high whine. Kneeling next to them, Skywarp grabbed Starscream and pulled him against his shoulder, the tiny claws latching into the gaps of his shoulder vent as he wrapped his other arm around Thundercracker and pulled the bigger seeker against him.

He dragged his hand up the blue plating, putting his hand on Thundercracker’s helm and pressing his face into the space between his neck and shoulder vent. He let his engine rumble in an attempt to calm the two down. Starscream quickly climbed into the other open space beside his neck and curled close, soft sad chirping breaking through the hiccuping of his tiny engine.

Once sure Starscream was settled, Skywarp wrapped his arms around Thundercracker’s waist and pulled him up as he stood. He grunted as he took ended up taking most of the bigger mechs waist but quickly shifted and tightened his grip before starting to drag his mate toward their habsuite. At least his crying had calmed down to just engine hiccups and vocalizer spitting static.

It took longer than he wanted as he dragged Thundercracker along, but soon he made it to their hab, and inputting the code heaved his mate inside and with one quick crouch and sweep behind the knees, had Thundercracker in his arms to finish the last few paces to the berth. Laying Thundercracker down, Skywarp brushed his thumb against the stained cheek, glad to see he had fallen in to recharge on the way there.

Claws tapped his cheek as he turned toward the washracks, grabbing a soft mesh cloth and wetting it before heading back to the berth and wiping away the coolant staining Thundercracker’s faceplate. Best not to have him wake up with his faceplate itching. While he was cleaning one mate’s face, he rumbled at his smaller one.

“Going to clean you up next up. Can’t have you covered in coolant for long Star.”

A bit of an angry chirp was his answer, but it only made Skywarp chuckle as he finished wiping the last of the coolant off Thundercracker. Nodding at the clean up he headed back into the washracks and pulled Starscream off his perch to set him in the basin.

“Alright, cleaning time you brat.” He pressed a button, laughing as the sudden sputter of solvent had Starscream jumping and screeching, an angry glare and bared denta aimed up at him. Skywarp just grinned, wings fluttering behind him as the look was exactly the same he gave whenever they started up a solvent shower after dragging his aft to get cleaned up.

He waited until the basin was half-filled before turning the solvent off and grabbing a new cloth to start scrubbing Starscream clean. He had just dunked the cloth in the solvent and went to reach for his scowling miniature trine leader when he froze. Skywarp’s optics flared as he looked down at Starscream, the small buffeting of a weak field reaching out to his again.

The cloth dropped into the basin with a splash.

Starscream screeched and clawed at the side of the basin as Skywarp suddenly jolted forward, pulling him out with a spray of solvent and spinning around in the large washracks. His wings spread wide and high as a loud laugh ripped from his vocalizer. Skywarp stopped spinning, dropping to the floor with a clang as he pulled Starscream close. His tiny trine leader hissing and scrabbling and pushing at his plating as he was pressed close to his cockpit.

“By Primus Star. We thought that fragged with your processor too.” He loosed his grip to allow Starscream to lean back, scowl in full force as he gazed up.

“Is that what you did? Using your field and making TC cry like that?” Skywarp’s vents flared as he exvented, leaning down and pressing his forehelm against Starscream’s.

“You always were a pain the aft, you know that?"

Starscream bared his tiny fangs and snapped his denta. A sad smile just pulled at Skywarp’s lips, feeling _sorryupsetworry_ in Starscream’s tiny fluctuating field and just knowing that he didn’t mean to upset Thundercracker the way he did.

Straightening up, he snatched a cloth and started rubbing his mate dry as he carried him back into the berthroom. Starscream chirped up at him as he slapped a hand against his cockpit and pointed at the still recharging Thundercracker. Skywarp frowned as he stared at his slumbering mate, taking in the new streaks of coolant staining his faceplate again.

“Alright Starscream,” he looked down as he tossed the cloth and continued out of their habsuite, “we are going to grab that antidote and go visit that medic again. As much as I’d prefer to give it to you here, I would need TC’s help holding you and he’s not mentally up for it so to the medic we go.”

Starscream let out a grumpy warble as he thunked his helm against the purple seekers cockpit, a low growly whine leaving his vocalizer. He did _not_ want to go see the blasted Autobots again, much less deal with getting the antidote.

He hated seeing medics.


	9. Chapter 9

Starscream sat on an empty table as he watched Skywarp putter around and prepare the antidote to take with them. A frown marred his small face as he kept thinking back to Thundercracker. He honestly didn’t think he would upset his bigger mate when he reached his field out but the sudden breakdown troubled him greatly.

Was Thundercracker always on the edge of breaking down? The Decepticon SIC knew that Skywarp had broken down at one point, though that involved releasing some terrifying vocalizations and destroying a massive area. He himself had done similar since they’ve been reunited. But not TC. He was their pillar.

The gray seeker _needed_ to get reverted back, he couldn’t stand being a baby anymore. His trine was going to fall apart if this kept up and Starscream wouldn’t last like that. He barely survived being separated from them as long as he had. There’s no way he would survive this time.

Decision made, Starscream looked up just as Skywarp pulled a vial out and capped the needle before storing it in his subspace. Turning the two locked optics, a slow, dangerous grin pulling at Skywarp’s lips as he walked over and picked up his tiny mate.

“Alright Star, let’s go find that medic and get you fixed up. Gotta return before TC wakes up. And don’t worry, I left him a comm message in case he wakes up with us gone. Now let’s go.”

Starscream chirruped in agreement, latching onto Skywarp as the other walked out of their lab and locked it before the two disappeared with a _whomp_.

The desert was empty below them as Skywarp flew, Starscream looking out from where he was seated inside his cockpit. They were in the right area, but Skywarp couldn’t get any Autobot signal on his sensors as he circled the area they had been at earlier. The purple seeker was extremely tempted to just warp into the Autobot’s base. He had the place in his processor and being in the general area he was positive it was in, it would be easy enough to just enter without having to find it.

Or find an Autobot and force them to bring them back in.

Skywarp twitched, sending himself titling as Starscream's claws suddenly dragged against his cockpit. He was about to snarl at his trine leader when he noticed the faint vocalization of a growl vibrating through his frame. Straightening himself out, Skywarp expanded his sensors and cursed. Tilting to turn around a thought shot through his processor, causing him to change course again.

That signal had to be headed to the Autobot base, and what better way to get there than to have a hostage to get in. The dark seeker laughed as he twirled, much to Starscream’s very loud chagrin, and shot off toward the signal.

“Thanks for taking us, mom.” Jack Darby smiled at June as he leaned back in his seat, glancing back at Miko and Raf who sat in the backseat. They normally would have been picked up and brought to the Autobot’s base, if any of them were actually available. Instead, every single one was out and busy. Thankfully Ratchet had rigged a way to allow the door to open to let them in while it was empty so they could wait for them.

June smiled back, “You know I don’t mind Jack. And it’ll be nice to see them again after that mess yesterday. No one’s told me exactly what’s going on, though.” She aimed a look at her son, the teenager just nervously smiling as he sunk in his seat.

“Yeah, I’m not really sure what exactly is going on either. The only thing we really know happened is they went after another relic and blew it up. And somehow Starscream is apparently a baby. Ratchet was pretty terrified when he was brought to base.”

June hummed as she thought over that information. She personally had never encountered Starscream but she’s heard enough about him to know he wasn’t very good and to think that tiny thing the two other big winged mechs were protective of was Starscream certainly was an eye-opener. She even remembered how careful Ratchet was acting around them as if he expected them to lash out.

With the way they acted, it wouldn’t have surprised her if they actually did.

“MOM!”

The sudden shout had June slamming on the breaks, the car swerving just barely inches from a metal foot that had suddenly appeared in front of her. The kids screamed at the sudden movement, gripping the cushions as the car finally jolted to a stop. June held tightly to the wheel as she took deep breaths.

Not again.

June glared out her windshield as the dark plated mech knelt down to grin at her. She was focused on the dark mech and the small form of Starscream clinging to his shoulder. It didn’t surprise her when the car shook as the Decepticon grabbed on. What did surprise her and cause the kids to scream again was when they suddenly _popped_ away.

“What the scrap?!” Miko gripped the door glaring out, ignoring the squeak from Raf beside her. Jack was heaving upfront as their vision cleared and they were suddenly in the base. Once she felt the car set down, Miko clicked off her seatbelt and jumped out, spinning on her heel to glare up at the large Decepticon who was starting to snoop around the area.

“Hey! What’s the big deal!?”

Starscream’s helm appeared between Skywarp’s neck and shoulder vent, a loud hiss spat in her direction as he bared his denta at her. Miko glared back with fists planted on her hips. Completely ignoring as the other three got out of the car to look over at the two mechs, carefully watching as Skywarp lumbered around the base and poking at things.

Raf ran passed her to the stairs to head up to the computer just as Skywarp started toward it, quickly pressing buttons on the screens he had access to shut down the system. The seeker just looked over with a raised optic ridge.

“Wasn’t gonna get into your slag. Not interested in your information.” Skywarp flapped a hand in the fleshies direction before dropping to the ground, his aft connecting with the floor with a clang as he snagged Starscream before his trine mate could jump off and do anything that would get him into trouble.

Jack gripped his mom’s arm as she walked up to the two, trying to get her to stop but failing. June stood in front of the two Decepticons without fear, crossing her arms as she gave them both a look Jack was often the recipient of. All Skywarp did was stare back.

“Is there a reason you’re here? They aren’t going to be happy to know that you can just get in now you know.”

Skywarp shrugged, snagging Starscream by his neck as his annoying mate tried to make it off him again. Really, the mech went to medics enough to get fixed up, but Primus was it difficult to get him to go to one when he needed checkups. Unless it was Thundercracker doing it of course.

“Need Ratchet’s help. I was going to have TC help but he’s not fit for it right now, and Unicron can kill me first before I even think of taking Starscream to Knockout while he’s stuck like this.” He dropped Starscream back onto his leg, patting the hissing brats head after once again fooling his plans of trying to take off. Skywarp had no idea what Starscream was trying to do but he wasn’t letting him loose in the Autobot base while they waited for Ratchet to show up.

June just watched him for a few minutes before nodding and heading toward the stairs to get to the landing so she was at eye level with the mech and to be closer to the kids. She had to try to keep Miko from doing something she shouldn’t have, already hearing from Jack how she didn’t like Starscream at all.

Once on the landing, June continued watching the Decepticon and decided it couldn’t hurt to talk to him a bit. The kids obviously weren’t going to make conversation and maybe she could get something useful for the Autobots while she was at it.

“That’s Starscream? I haven’t met him personally.”

Skywarp tilted his head back and flashed a grin, “Yeah, this is my pain in the aft trine leader. He’s a brat on a good day and a hellion on a bad one.”

“Trine? What’s that exactly?” June leaned on the railing, crossing an ankle over the other as she kept eye contact.

“A trine is a group of three bonded seekers. We complete each other. Each of us has a different role in the trine, Star’s our leader. He leads and decides what we do on the battlefield and usually makes the final decisions when it comes to any kind of course of action. I’m the protector, I watch Star’s back and keep the nest safe. Thundercracker, well, he’s our caretaker. He fixes us up and is the one we both protect over all else, he’s also the final decision maker when it comes to our health and safety.”

June Darby listened carefully, taking in the change of tone as Skywarp spoke of each other their roles in a trine. It wasn’t what she had expected, if she didn’t know better or made such an assumption, she would have assumed Thundercracker to have been the protector with him being the bigger one. But she also saw how he reacted when they came into the base. And how Skywarp was the one watching them carefully.

Skywarp opened his mouth to say something but snapped it shut as he and Starscream’s helms snapped over to the opening. June looked over as well, the kids coming up to the railing as an engine sounded in the tunnel. She let out a relieved sigh as Ratchet came into view, the mech pulling to a stop at the entrance before transforming and giving the Decepticons a look.

June had to give Ratchet credit for appearing unaffected by their appearance as he walked in and went to his terminal, uncaring for putting his back to them. She watched as Skywarp stood and walked over, stopping a safe distance away from the old Autobot.

“Ratchet. Doubt you’re excited to see us so soon but I need your assistance giving Starscream the antidote so we can get his annoying self back.”

Starscream let out a hiss as he smacked Skywarp, Ratchet looking over in time to see it and raising an optic ridge.

“Isn’t that what Thundercracker is supposed to be doing?”

“He can’t.” Skywarp’s voice was low causing Ratchet to actually turn and look at the two, “This has taken a larger toll on him than I thought it would. His processor isn’t up for watching Star revert back, not when it’s just going to cause him pain having to watch. I wasn’t able to figure out a way to make it painless, Starscream is going to hurt during this.”

Skywarp’s optics connected with Ratchet’s, “You’re the only other bot around here I trust to help me do this.”

The words froze the old medic as he tried not to show any outward signs of how that knowledge actually scared him. Being told a Decepticon, much less a _seeker_ , trusted you was dangerous. It was full out trust that if broken usually meant the death of the mech.

It was one of the many ways flight and grounder frames differed. And put them at odds with each other.

Ratchet steeled himself. If he messed this up there was no saving him from their wrath, “What do you want me to do?”

Letting Starscream latch back onto his armor, Skywarp dug through his subspace and pulled out the canister and needle. He attached it quickly before handing it over. Ratchet eyed the purple fluid inside, frowning at as he tilted the canister back and forth and watched the liquid swish.

“Alright. You have to inject all of that into his main fuel line, once it’s all in it should be quick to act. Hope your fleshies are up to seeing one of our kind in pain.” He stepped closer to Ratchet, hands wrapped around Starscream’s frame to keep him from squirming too much and getting away.

Ratchet took an invent, gripped Starscream’s chin to tilt it so he had access to his fuel lines and stuck the needle in. Pressing the button and watching as the liquid emptied into Starscream’s frame.

He carefully but quickly took the needle out, just in time as the de-aged seeker started screaming and thrashing.

Quickly backing away, he watched with wide optics as Skywarp moved into the more open area of the hanger and wrestled Starscream to face him before dropping to the floor and covering the tiny seekers body with his own. It didn’t stop any of them from hearing the continued screams and shrieks. Ratchet didn’t dare to turn down or off his audials even as the shrieks were soon joined by the cracking of joints and metal. He kept his optics on the seekers, ignoring the humans being witness to this.

Skywarp held Starscream down, high enough off the ground to fit his trine leader as his frame regrew. He clenched his denta as Starscream’s snapped onto his neck cabling, his arms reaching around and digging sharp claws into his armor and shredding into it. It felt like megacycles had passed before his mate finally stopped screaming and went practically limp beneath him.

Pulling back, Skywarp rested on a forearm and reached up to trace Starscream’s cheek with the other hand. A smile stretching his faceplate as he met his mate’s dazed optics. He let his engine rumble in a purr as he pressed their forehelms together and rested his weight on Starscream’s frame.

The dazed look was quick to disappear as the grey seeker glared up at him and slammed his knee joint into his side, causing him to grunt and roll off.

“Idiot! Not here.” Starscream was quick to smack Skywarp upside the helm, hissing after having felt his mate’s systems cycle up. Definitely not the place or time.

Jumping to his peds Starscream glared at the humans, especially sneering at the femme. He remembered what she said and he wasn’t happy about it at all. His gaze flittered over to Ratchet. Stepping past Skywarp, he walked up to Ratchet and stood almost chassis to chassis to the short grounder.

He felt the mech jump as he placed his hands on the medics cheeks, keeping optic contact as he whispered quiet enough that the humans or Skywarp couldn’t hear him.

“If the Decepticons ever win, _you_ will be spared. No matter what I have to do, I’ll keep you alive.”

He pulled away, ignoring the shocked expression twisting Ratchet’s faceplate. Turning on his heelstruts, he walked over to Skywarp and took the held out hand. Starscream didn’t chance a glance back even as Skywarp did a two-finger salute before activating his ability and warping them out of the base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made some polls on my twitter if anyone is up to voting: https://twitter.com/kiyuo_honoo


	10. Chapter 10

Cold wind buffeted against Starscream’s plating as the two appeared high above the clouds. Skywarp had entwined their digits and held tight as they were suspended in the air before gravity finally took hold. Starscream’s snarl slowly turned into a smile as he started laughing, the darker seeker grinning widely and laughing as well as they fell helmfirst. Tilting and angling his wings, Skywarp sent them into a spiral as he pulled Starscream flush against him. The two seekers gazing into each other's optics with grins on their faceplates.

Starscream leaned closer, pressing a chaste kiss to Skywarp’s lips before pulling away and activating his thrusters. Skywarp activated his kliks after, both of them breaking away from each other and transforming into jet mode before streaking off. Their fields sang with elation and happiness as they flew, engaging in complex maneuvers as they made their way to their ship.

As they flew, Skywarp kept hovering over Starscream. The lust blaring from his field just causing the gray seeker to laugh as he repeatedly kicked his speed higher and slowed to keep the chase on. Occasionally he’d join his larger mate in a complicated twisting dance that heralded interfacing once they returned. He’d be lying if he denied that the idea heated his system up.

Once they both evened out and kept flying without playing around, Starscream’s processor turned toward Thundercracker. His spark _hurt_ knowing how much pain he must have put their larger mate through. Starscream still remembered how it was when they first trined, how much more _fragile_ Thundercracker was compared to them even though he didn’t show it.

He knew how much of a toll this would be taking on him and Starscream would do what he could to fix it.

_“Star?”_

_“I’m fine. Just thinking about Thundercracker.”_

A pulse over their bond was enough to let Starscream know that Skywarp was just as worried as he was. The two maneuvered closer to each other and let their fields mesh. It wasn’t the same with one of them missing but soon they would be with their third.

When Thundercracker pulled out of recharge, his systems felt terrible. His optics shuddered as they took in their berthroom. Their _empty_ berthroom. Panic laced through his circuits as he shot up, helm swinging back and forth in panic before the ping of an unread message popped up on his hud. Taking shallow vents, he opened it when he saw it was from Skywarp.

He had to read it a few times before his venting slowed down. Thundercracker flopped back down onto the berth as he let his vents and fans cycle to lower power, calmed by the words and knowledge that Skywarp had Starscream under his care as he finished with the antidote.

Unwelcome thoughts raced through Thundercracker’s processor. Sitting back up he pulled his knees up and crossing his arms over them, and buried his faceplate. His vents hitched as he bit his lip, trying to keep the tears at bay as thoughts of it not working ran rampant.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t hear the sounds of peds echoing through the ship.

Thundercracker gasped and jolted as a weight settled behind him, arms wrapping around his chest as another pair of slim claws ran along his faceplate. Optics flaring, he stared up and gaped. Starscream sat in front of him smiling, thumbs brushing the arches of his cheeks as he rumbled his engine soothinly. Skywarp sat behind him, his engine also rumbling at a stronger power.

Thundercracker lunged. Tackling Starscream to the berth, ignoring the indigent yelp and squirming, as he pressed kisses all over his mate’s faceplate. He was so focused on Starscream, he barely heard the chuckle from Skywarp as he laid himself on Thundercracker’s back, mouthing at his neck cables.

He did feel the lust that exploded from the darker seekers field.

With his hips between Starscream’s legs and arms holding himself up from crushing the smaller jet beneath their combined weight, Thundercracker turned his helm and glared at Skywarp. The darker jet just smirked as he pressed a kiss to his lips before going back to gnawing on his neck cables.

He couldn’t help the moan that left his vocalizer, which quickly turned into a choked laugh as Skywarp yelped as Starscream lifted his leg and kicked out at the other, a scowl now covering his face.

“Off you big lug before you make him fall and crush me.”

Skywarp pulled away, laughing as he grabbed Thundercracker around the chassis and pulled him back up to rest back to cockpit. Starscream scrambled up and slipped between the blue seeker's legs, pressing their lips together and pulling him into a soft kiss.

“Missed you.”

“Missed you too.”

Wrapping his arms around the smaller jet, Thundercracker pulled their cockpits flush as he pressed his face into Starscream’s neck. Just enjoying the feeling of holding his mate again. Starscream ran his servos over his helm and rubbed at his neck cables, both the smaller jets engines rumbling in sync as they held each other close.

The trine sat there, sharing kisses and holding each other close. Soothing the still running turmoil in their larger mate before finally baring their sparks and strengthening their bond once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap! Thanks for reading and enjoying this~ The last line sucks but oh well. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Also, I made another poll on my twitter if y'all wanna check it out if anyone's interested in a sequel.


End file.
